


Threads

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [12]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Attempt at Humor, British Comedy, Comedy, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Fluff and Humor, Humor, Medical Conditions, Narcolepsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: While Yuqi fixes jeans of Shuhua's, Miyeon tells her about her brother who has narcolepsy
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 6





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Mwynhau cariads ;)

"They're the most Catholic jeans I've ever seen." Yuqi quipped, pointing at Shuhua's ripped skinny jeans. Since Shuhua lost a bit of weight, they needed adjusting. Yuqi had been taught how to sew when she was in her teens. Shuhua was modeling them while Yuqi slipped pins along the inside of the thighs and along the jean's waistband at the back.

"How?" Shuhua quipped. The two of them were talking in Mandarin.

"They're very holy." Yuqi grinned.

"You are such a loser!" Shuhua scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Yuqi laughed. "The other girls don't know you say things like that." Yuqi got more pins from her sewing box. 

"I don't what they say half the time." Shuhua wriggled.

"Oh, sorry, did I stab you?" Yuqi asked.

"No, I -" Shuhua fiddled. "Can I take these off? I'm busting for the toilet."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course, off they come." Yuqi helped Shuhua to get out of the jeans without properly stabbing herself with one the pins. She let Shuhua wander off in a tight-fitting t-shirt with long sleeves, a black background with white spots and her pink knickers to the bathroom down the hall. Yuqi had made that top for Shuhua. Yuqi was quite proud of her handiwork.

Miyeon rushed into Yuqi's bedroom. "Something really bad has happened!" She wailed. "Where's Soyeon?"

Yuqi got Miyeon to calm down a little bit. At that moment, Soyeon was out in the city with Minnie. Which was why Yuqi was taking the time to do some sewing so her sewing machine didn't bother anyone much.

Miyeon's brother had a bad habit of going to sleep all the time. And, this time, he fell asleep on the back of his best mate's motorycle. The said best mate had gone for five hundred meters up the road until he saw in his rear-vision mirror two other friends waving and screaming and shouting. Miyeon's brother had been taken away to hospital for the treatment of a broken leg. Every weekend Miyeon's brother and his mates were out on a mototrycle drive to the country. Miyeon stressed that her brother just fell asleep anywhere and everywhere.

"Has he ever been tested for narcolepsy?" Yuqi asked. Miyeon blinked.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Mum and Auntie." Miyeon said.

"Because that's what it sounds like." Yuqi quipped.

"it's happened so much over the years..." Miyeon run her hands. "It's so normal for us. Sometimes, if Mum was talking about something that was boring, he'd pretend to go to sleep in his chair, and, me playing down on the floor with my dolls, he'd -" She mimicked a comic wink and half grin. Yuqi burst out laughing. "Oh, and whenever I'm in the car with him, he goes to sleep too." Miyeon added.

Yuqi looked at Miyeon. "Oh my God."

"That's what I say." Miyeon was nearly crying. "But always says to me that to wake him up if we drift onto the rumble strip."

Yuki couldn't help it. Where she was sitting on her bed, Shuhua's jeans in her lap, she tipped back onto her pillows, laughing her head off. "I'm so sorry." She said for Miyeon's expense, straightening up and squeezing Miyeon's knee. "Oh, God..."

"I did that once and he grinned and said he was joking, but then he went all white and he was clutching his chest!" Miyeon gave a mixed chuckle and sob, her face crumpling as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh, unnie, it's alright." Yuqi got Miyeon to shift on the bed, and put her arm around her. "It's only a broken leg, nothing to bad. Better a broken leg than a broken neck or head."


End file.
